Breaking Storms
by BlackInkling
Summary: A quick oneshot that accompanies my Young Justice fanfic. Involves Kaldur/OC


**A/N: Please enjoy this little oneshot I concocted one tornado-filled night. I don't really know what to say… so Enjoy!**

_**Breaking Storms**_

It was a dark night, with storms on their way. The winds gently stirred the deep waves, and I could not help but think about how much they reminded me of Kaldur's eyes. Calm and focused in the outside, whilst turmoil boiled within. I wanted so much to break through that cold exterior, and see what the atlantian was really like. A chirping purr emanated from behind me, and I felt tiny claws dig into my back as Kimli vaulted between my bared wings and up my shoulders. Her thick fur bristled as the little martin settled around my slim neck. I gave her a slight smile and reached up to untangle my curly hair from her tail, and scratched her ears comfortingly. She chirped, and I could feel her contented purrs through my hollow bones.

The waves lapped faster against the dock and wind whipped the tree around in a snapped cacophony. I drew my legs up under me, and tucked my wings around me like a cloak of soft, warm, freckled feathers, trying to keep out the wind and rain out.

I dreaded the thought of retreating inside, to the cold, angry eyes of my team. A sob escaped my lips as I thought of the way they had stared at me: in shock, horror, and disgust. Kimli purred reassuringly, snuggled tighter around my shoulders when she sensed the tears began to fall, mixing with the rain.

I shot up when I heard old boards of the dock creak under the strain of another. A dark hand shot out as I dashed by, forcing me to halt my attempted escape. I stared into the darkness, my eyes straining to see the offender. My heart skipped a beat when I recognized the low, soothing tones of my leader. "Where do you think you're going, Avia?"

It was Kaldur. A million thoughts were racing through my head, fighting for attention. What is He doing here? Was he looking for me? Did I want him to be looking for me? I shook my head, banishing the thoughts. "You'll catch your death of cold in this weather," he went on when my reply was unforthcoming. "You must come back inside."

That suggestion jolted me out of my daze. He couldn't make me go back, he just couldn't! I'd sooner die of cold! I desperately searched for an escape, literally and mentally. "Is that an...order?" I asked the tall teen quietly, looking around his broad shoulders. In the darkness, I could barely see him as his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"No, I'm not Ordering you... but aren't you cold?" he said, and I could detect a hint of concern in his voice. I broke out of his gentle grip (I hasn't realized we'd been touching that long. My cheeks flushed at the thought).

"N-no, of course n-not," I said, trying to be convincing and calm. My chattering teeth probably gave me away. Even Kimli was shaking, all tangled up in my hair as she clung to my shoulders with her sharp, little claws. Kaldur could obviously see through my lies, and took my arm again, leading me gently, yet with enough force to let me know he was serious, into the common room.

I thanked all the stars in this world and the next that the room was empty. It seemed like I had been on the dock for over an hour, and the rest of the team had long since retired to their respective rooms. That brought my train of thought back to the enigmatic atlantian. HE hadn't gone to bed and left me to the storm. He had gone and fetched me from my vigil, and provided me with a friend.

I stole a glance at him, only to see him in the kitchen, digging noisily around in the refrigerator. He muttered something about leftovers and M'gann, and cursed when something crashed to the floor. I hurried over, and skidded to a stop before I slipped in the spilled mess Kaldur had made.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," he sighed, exasperated, and grabbed a towel, wiping up the mess. "No one ever accused me of being very graceful."

I held back a giggle, and bent to help pick up a few shards of glass, happy at his unexpected... humanity. I heard a chattering close to my ear, and felt Kimli scurry out. I gasped, and hissed, "Kimli, no!"

"What is tha- Whoa!" Kaldur straightened up suddenly, and attempted to pry my little martin off his arm, where she hung for dear life.

"Don't, you'll hurt her!" I dashed over, and gently took the furry creature in my arms. She purred like an engine as I stroked her thick fur and settled in the crook of my arm contently. I smiled benevolently at her, and glanced at Kaldur. He looked at me in surprise, those cerulean eyes of his piercing mine. His dark brow, usually creased in thought, was smooth and, dare I say it, carefree.

"Is it-"

"SHE." I corrected distractedly.

"Is She yours?" he asked, a quirked grin splitting his face. I laughed softly, my eyes still fixed on the sleeping martin in my arms.

"No, Kimli belongs to no one..." I sighed, and looked up with amusement in my emerald eyes. "If anything, she's adopted me, the little minx. Plucked me right off the street, taught me the ropes to stay alive, didn't you, girl?" I scratched her ears fondly. Then I froze, realizing what I said. "I-I... I didn't mean to say that," I mumbled weakly.

I turned to leave, embarrassed, to head back outside to brave the storm, ride the wind, battle the rain. I jumped when I felt a strong hand clutch my shoulder, and I whirled around to see nearly-pleading lazuline eyes mere inches away from mine. Was my heart supposed to be drumming so fast in my chest? Surely that wasn't normal...

"I thank you..." he said softly, averting his beautiful eyes. Wait, what did I think?

"For what?" I breathed, finding the little martin in my arms suddenly very interesting.

"For talking with me. I know... how hard it must be for you..." Was it just I, or did he seem strangely uncomfortable about this subject. That gave me an idea. A rash, dangerous, embarrassing idea.

"Well, my life was never easy, I mean, look where it got me," I sighed, with a bit of sarcasm. "A broken home, a life on the streets, fighting crimes with you strange people..."

Why are you telling me this?" Kaldur looked up at me, confusion creasing his brow. I didn't like talking about life...before.

"Because I want to thank you, Kaldur. I want to thank you for being with me…helping me...making me feel not as alone. And," I took a steadying breath, reached up to cup Kaldur's dark cheek with my gentle hand and pressed my soft lips to his. "And because I wanted to do that, and needed to distract you," I smiled weakly.


End file.
